History of TSRP
This page attempts to chronicle the history of TSRP from its creation to the present day. Many pieces of information are missing, so please add new data. Predecessor: Action Half-Life Roleplaying first began on the Half-life mod The Opera on a map called hk_alley. From there the movement of players led to dedicated RP servers on another mod called Action Half Life. It quickly overtook The Opera mod in RP popularity. One of the most popular RP maps was ahl_devil. The earliest plugins consisted of talk area when in character and out of character speak where everyone in the server can see what you’re saying. A basic currency mod was also added. Around this time the RP was less plug-in focused and more on plot and character development. The most popular servers were Anderson’s RP, GreenDragon and Cyrus’ servers. Not many people are around from this era so these server names may be unrecognizable. Regardless on AHL the most popular RP maps were... ahl_devil ccity2 ahl_hkheat ahl_genesis ahl_noir ahl_roleplay ahl_westminster Early Beginnings The Specialists mod was released on October 29, 2002. Because TS was seen as a better version of AHL, many players migrated to the newly released game. This included a large contingent of roleplayers, who set up some of the first TSRP servers. At this time, however, there were no plugins to facilitate RP. The only way to enforce an RP environment was to set the server so that players could not spawn with weapons (besides kung-fu). Roleplay in the early 2000s was very basic. Due to the lack of plugins, no doors could be locked. Thus, some of the very first TSRP maps, like tsrp_westminster, started with all of the doors in the map open. If map designers intended for a door to be locked, they created buttons on one side of the door that opened and closed it. For example, on Westminster, the police department starts with the door open, and gunspawns accessible inside. The intent was for a police officer to enter the building, press a button to close the door, and then control who entered and left using the button. If the door was closed with no one inside the building (usually as a result of someone on the outside shooting a player on the inside), then the door would be locked and unable to be opened. Some maps took into account the possibility of PD takeovers, in which criminals took control of the police station, its weapons, and the button to open the door (located on the inside). In order to allow the police to re-take the building, some map designers added secret or hidden buttons in the map that, when pressed, opened the door to the police department. Some of the first versions of Mecklenburg had this feature. Due to the lack of plugins, no gunspawns could be added by server admins. Instead, most maps had gunspawns by default located in buildings like police stations and criminal hideouts. TS 2.1 Era Early TS 3.0 Era When TS 3.0 was released, there was a period of time where some of the TSRP servers remained on 2.1, while others transitioned to the new version. One notable change that 3.0 caused was the introduction of new player model animations. Because of this, all old models that were created for version 2.1 became broken, as they would have incorrect animations (walking would make characters appear to be jumping, etc.). Some players believe that the developers of TS did this intentionally as a means of attacking TSRP and bringing TS back to its original DM roots (as by this time, TSRP had more players than normal TS). 2011 and Beyond tx7.jpg|A list of the servers in TS; photo taken on July 12th, 2011. TSRP After 2015 Category:Articles